okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Blue imp
The Blue imp is a type of demon encountered in Ōkami and Ōkamiden. It belongs to the Imps category of demons. Description The Blue imp is the most slender of the Imps, and it is strapped on a kite. it clothes, like all other imps, are badly torn and flutters in the wind. Its mask bears the katakana ニ (ni). In Ōkamiden, the Blue imp is now a muscular creature with torn clothes, a children paper hat, a bubble-blowing tube, and most notably, its razor claws. Its mask is now a red color with a white eye on it. Background The Blue imp is quite fond of flying on it kite, insulting those below with rude language and insults. This offensive side of the imp is also accompanied by its clever wits. However, old sayings like "Pride comes before a fall" and "Even monkeys fall from trees" are rife in tales regarding this demon, as their downfall comes from them being tossed away by strong winds. In Ōkamiden, the Blue imp has a different depiction. It is a feisty demon who enjoyed frightening people by digging holes and surprise passers-by by leaping out of them. A legend holds that the Blue imp enjoys frightening and teasing children, and when some children crosses by the imp's hiding place, it peeked out of the hole as a mean surveillance. However, the children sees the imp and countered by throwing some firecrackers in their hands at the imp. It was surprised and leaped out of its hole. ''Ōkami ''"Unique among their brethren, these Imps display a penchant for flying through the air while strapped to kites. Tossing insults and rude language from above, they float menacingly. Their offensive nature is only matched by their clever wits. Tales abound of their crashing due to strong gusts of wind." ''Ōkamiden ''"This feisty beast takes great joy in frightening people. He's quite fond of digging holes and popping out of them as well. When he's not popping out of his hole, he uses it to spy humans. One tale says the Blue imp enjoyed teasing children. He would peek out one of his holes to see if any children were nearby. However, the children had some firecrackers in their hands and threw them at the imp. The explosion caused him to leap from his hole in surprise." Strategy ''Ōkami The Blue imp can be taken down from the air by various means. Galestorm, Power Slash or scribbling on the imp with the Celestial Brush, but Galestorm is the most efficient way, as it does not damage the demon, and also does not prompt it to flail its arms in a blind attack (which will be taken advantage of later). When the demon is knocked down, it will be stuck in the ground for a while. Take this chance to farm it with Golden Fury and Brown Rage, and later on Amaterasu's journey, the Thief's Glove, but the Blue imp is very fragile, so utilize the hidden strike glitch to farm it. Once the farming is done, scribble over the demon with the Celestial Brush to prompt it to flail its arms in a blind attack, then timely execute a Sub-Reflector Counterattack to immediately kill it. Use Galestorm as its Floral Finisher. Ōkamiden The Blue imp now takes the ground to assault Chibiterasu. There are six interconnected holes on the ground, around the perimeter of the arena, and the Blue imp moves around these holes to attack Chibiterasu. Follow the mark of the demon to its rising hole, and at the hole, place a Cherry Bomb there. When the demon emerges, the bomb will explode, stunning it. Don't worry, as the demon will not make sudden changes of its course. If Chibiterasu does not place a Cherry Bomb in time, then when the Blue imp emerges, it will blow out bubbles to either attack Chibiterasu or float. If it attacks, Power Slash the bubbles and use Cherry Bomb on the demon; if it uses a large bubble to float, Power Slash it, and the demon will drop down, but it won't be stunned, instead, it will jump at Chibiterasu and attempt to slash him with its claws, so use Cherry Bomb at where the demon will fall. Assault it. The Blue imp is vulnerable to all elements of the Providence Crystal, but Lightning deals the most damage and also paralyzes the demon. When it is killed, use Power Slash as its Floral Finisher. Gallery 2Blu Imp.png|A pair of Blue imps in ''Ōkami. Trivia *In Ōkami, the Blue imp assaults from the air, while the Yellow imp digs underground and attack instead. However, their methods of attacking had been swapped for each other in Ōkamiden. Now, the Blue imp submerges underground to avoid attacks, while the Yellow imp assaults from the air. Category:Imps